El Apretón
by Griffinstiltskin
Summary: Eran las horas previas al gran desenlace. Nadie sabía que iba a pasar, y al mismo tiempo se intuía. Tenía narices que, justo en ese momento, le entrasen aquellas terribles ganas.


_**Disclaimer:**__ nada del Potterverso me pertenece_

_Este fic participa en el reto "El día de la Batalla" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

Había algo en el ambiente, una especie de sensación que le hacía estar alerta, que algo iba a cambiar, al mismo tiempo que sentía su estómago revuelto, una opresión, una angustia… un apretón.

Se tiró un sonoro cuesco.

―Uuh, las judías del almuerzo.

Una mujer se aproximó a él.

―Neville, alguien ha aparecido en el cuadro ―dijo ella.

―Gracias, Rebecca.

Rebecca Gando se fue por donde vino, con la sensación de un trabajo bien hecho cargando sobre sus hombros. Neville, por su parte, no entendía cómo esa mujer seguía en Hogwarts, si no era capaz ni de aprobar Encantamientos… O cómo los mortífagos no habían dedicado cinco minutos de su tiempo a mandarla a Azkaban, por burra. Aunque, bien mirado, Rebecca era parte de Hogwarts, como los elfos domésticos o los urinarios. Perderla a ella sería perder una parte de esta escuela.

Qué profundo.

Ops, otro cuesco. Quizás debería ir al baño.

Sin embargo, caminó hasta El Cuadro. Lo llamaba así, El Cuadro, porque era su medio de comunicación con Aberforth. Tampoco es que tuviesen otro cuadro, precisamente, en la Sala de los Menesteres, pero El Cuadro quedaba mejor.

―Hola ―saludó él con solemnidad.

Ariana Dumbledore estaba rascándose el culo. Gracias a Merlín, no se había olido la mano, aunque Neville no tenía ni idea de si las personas de los cuadros podían hacer eso. ¿A qué olería, a pintura? Grandes misterios del Primer Mundo. Dicen que los cuadros reflejan la vida de sus retratados.

―Ah, hola, Neville, te estaba esperando.

―¿Qué ocurre, Ariana? ¿Noticias de Aberforth?

Ariana rodó los ojos.

―No, traigo noticias de la vecina del quinto. Pues claro, idiota, soy vuestro enlace.

Ah, el enlace. A Neville le gustaba todo este nuevo vocabulario que utilizaban: El Cuadro, enlace… Muy de espías parecía todo.

―¿Y qué dice Aberforth?

Ariana se aproximó a él y bajó la voz.

―Dice que El Cuatro Ojos ha regresado.

Neville miró un momento a Ariana y asintió. El Cuatro Ojos había vuelto. Madre mía, madre mía, y yo con estos pelos.

―Gracias, Ariana, iré ahora mismo.

―Por mí, majete, cuando quieras ―contestó Ariana.

Neville se dio la vuelta y miró a la gran sala que conformaba ahora mismo la Sala de los Menesteres.

―Rebecca Gando, convoca a todos, he de deciros algo.

―Vale, Neville, pero no hace falta que digas todo mi nombre, creo que todos han cogido ya el chiste, no es necesario explotarlo más.

―Tú haz lo que te digo, mujer ―se quejó Neville.

Otro cuesco. Uf, necesitaba ir al lavabo ya. Pero ahora no podía, el deber le llamaba. El deber de infundir valor a sus compañeros.

Uno a uno, todos fueron llegando.

―¿Qué pasa, Neville? ―quiso saber Seamus.

―Amigos míos, compañeros, conocidos, gente a la que acabo de conoceros. Posibles espías de Snape, incluidos. El momento está llegando.

Mierda, ese último había sonado. Esperaba que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta.

―¿El momento? ―preguntó Cho Chang. ¿Qué narices hacía ahí? Se suponía que ya había acabado su educación en Hogwarts.

―Sí, Cho, el momento ―otro pedo. Ese no había sonado, pero era de los que olía bastante. Pudo ver algunas caras de desagrado ―. El momento de alzarnos contra el sistema. Lo que habíamos estado hablando en nuestras asambleas del 2M.

―¿El 2M? ―preguntó alguien, no sabía quién.

Uy, necesitaba ir YA al baño o se lo haría encima.

―Sí, el movimiento mágico indignado, el 2M o 2 de mayo. ¿No os acordáis que el año pasado hicimos acampada en el patio de la escuela? Protestábamos por las acciones de Voldemort, por unos exámenes menos difíciles y unas comidas no tan grasas. McGonagall tuvo que desalojarnos.

Hubo generales sentimientos de aceptación. Menudo apretón. La descarga era inminente. Comenzó a sentir un sudor frío y se estaba poniendo blanco.

―Neville, ¿te encuentras bien? ―preguntó Cho. ¿Qué cojones hacía todavía en la escuela? ¿Qué? ¿Repitió algún curso? Pero si nadie salvo Marcus Flint repite, por Merlín.

―Sí, Cho… Estoy bien. Es la sensación que me produce todo esto… Ooh, por Merlín. Quiero decir, que estamos ante algo grande… Oooh, algo que se resiste a salir ―todos le miraban entre extrañados y asustados, más que nada porque Neville había cruzado lsa piernas y hacía esfuerzos por evitar algo, solo que no sabían qué ―. Y bueno, eso es todo… Ay, mierda… Esto, bueno, luego hablamos.

Salió corriendo en dirección a los baños. A pesar de lo discreto que trató de ser, no pudo evitar el ruido de portazos, la enorme descarga salpicando contra el agua del váter y, especialmente, sus gritos de alivio.

―Vaya, ¿creéis que estará bien? ―preguntó Cho, preocupada.

―No te preocupe, serán los nervios. Nos pasa a todos ―comentó Seamus.

Neville volvió y caminó hasta El Cuadro. Entonces, alguien gritó.

―¡Mucha mierda, Neville! ¡Estamos contigo!

Neville se quedó paralizado, intentando no maldecir a quien había hablado. Encima cachondeo.


End file.
